Kabit
|trinket=yes |trinkettype=Ectoplasm |trinketcolor1=green |trinketcolor2=secondary |custom= |custom= }} Kabit is currently retired on the Emerald Ocean. Achievements * Became captain of a crew * Was made lord/prince of a flag * Was a king of a flag * Won a tan and persimmon parrot familiar in the July 2009 Promotion Ships *War frigate *Xebec *Baghlah *Dhow *Two sloops Pets *A dog named Bravery *A dog named Loyalty *A karkinos unnamed *A rat named Master Rat *A dog named Dave History Kabit started out as an independent pirate but was quickly invited to the old Pirates of Freedom by Duders, captain of the crew at that time. He was first invited to join as an officer and went up in the ranks to be a trusty and reliable senior officer and set his sights on being king of his own flag. When he got enough doubloons he consulted Duders and he was soon king of the flag 'The Free Flag'. The Free Flag was doing well and became the 17th best flag on the Hunter Ocean. Then sadly Duders made what Kabit thought a bad decision and merged crews with Vanhaahr, Kabit and Duders's old friend. Kabit was removed as king and left Vanhaahr's crew and after that went briefly from crew to crew and then was gone for a long time off PP. Kabit came back to meet Duders and friends from the last Pirates of Freedom and made a new one where he was captain and lord of the flag Blue Horizon. But then he left PP again for a long time. He came back and was an officer of Rule Brittania and the member of the flag The Grand Kingdom. He then created a new crew with Duders as captain and became senior officer of the crew Tainted Pirates. He then again left PP for a couple months before coming back. He joined Salvation and was an officer at first. He rose in the ranks to become a senior officer. He loved blockades and was very active with the event blockades Inferno participated in. But then after the loss at the Big Ilha Da Aguia Event Cade Giveaway, it looked like his crew was disintegrating. So he joined Silver Storm, another crew in Inferno and became a fleet officer. As predicted Salvation was going to disintegrate so they merged with Silver Storm. That day The Hunter Mafia also merged with Silver Storm. He had not liked how the leadership of Indigo Blue was handling the crew and flag so he joined Ausausaus in Eye for an Eye. He left Eye for an Eye to create a new crew with Duders. He became a senior officer and co-captain with Duders. His crewbies disliked BI so they moved to Danger Zone. The crew loved their new flag, however due to Usnavyx and his crew leaving right before a blockade to join Zakilla, Danger Zone broke up. The crew then flag hopped for a while. Finally they decided to create their own flag and named it Point Taken. Once again Kabit was named king of the flag. The flag was doing well until the captain of Energy Wave, Duders, was hacked and the crew was merged unwillingly. Kabit and friends from Energy Wave then created Unseen Riot with Luthaid, a trusted friend and senior officer from Energy Wave, as captain. However, The crew and Luthais agreed to make Kabit the Captain. Unseen Riot then joined Danger Zone where they helped rebuild the flag and blockade Anegada Island. Kabit was made a royal of Danger Zone during this time. He retired later on due to RL taking over.